1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and page zooming methods thereof, and particularly to, an electronic device having a touch screen and a page zooming method for the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices with touch screens, e.g., mobile phones, digital photo frames, electronic readers (e-reader), are capable of zooming the page displayed on the touch screen by manipulating the touch screen. For example, to zoom out the displayed page, the user uses two fingers sliding towards each other, and to zoom in the displayed page, the user uses two fingers sliding away from each other. However, both two fingers slide when applying the zooming method, which cannot satisfy various demands of different users.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device and a page zooming method thereof to alleviate the limitations described above.